Proteolysis is increased in obese diabetic (NIDDM) and nondiabetic individuals compared to nonobese nondiabetics. This proposal will determine whether NIDDM is associated with increased proteolysis independent of obesity by evaluating protein kinetics in nonobese diabetic individuals. The investigators will also determine whether NIDDM and obesity are associated with insulin resistance with respect to protein metabolism.